Audio plugs are frequently used to connect audio sources, such as an electric guitar, to sound processing equipment, such as an amplifier or an effect/distortion pedal. Typically, the audio plug engages an audio jack located somewhere on the audio source. However, it is common for the audio source to change position, often abruptly, rapidly, and animatedly while being operated. For example, a musician may manipulate his or her guitar in different directions while jumping to enlarge a stage presence and entertain an audience. This movement creates the potential for the audio plug to become disengaged from the audio source, absent any inherent retention mechanism beyond a light spring metal contact. Various attempts to prevent audio plug disengagement from audio jacks have been made over the years, ranging from taping the cable to a guitar body or strap to a wireless transmitter. However, those solutions have serious drawbacks from lack of aesthetic appeal to radio interference and battery power loss.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for securing an audio plug within an audio jack that can withstand typical movement encountered when operating an audio source, but which can be easily actuated by a user, and does not require use or installation of special audio jacks or other components.